Rock And Roll Tale
by Gamer-Writer-00
Summary: Zelda is a normal girl who loves to write music! When she gets accepted to work at a bar. She runs into lots of trouble on the way to fame. Will everything go alright when she meets someone who will change her life forever? Will he be there for her? Will she ever become the musical star everyone knows cane be? Zelink Present Time! :D 3
1. Chapter 1

Rock Star Tale

Chapter #1: Getting Accepted

Zelda sat at her desk mixing music.

She loved music and singing. Her mother who had passed when she was 4 years old died loving music.

Zelda hasn't stopped loving music since. She saw sing ups in Vegas to sing at bars part time.

Of course, she still lived with her father. Her father was always busy and never paid attention to Zelda.

Zelda always had her maid to keep her company though. Her maid was named Impa. Impa was an elder lady who tended to Zelda as if it was her own daughter.

Zelda sent a request to the Vegas bar and was waiting for any news back.

It was late in the afternoon, Zelda was on her laptop, as usually, mixing songs up, singing songs. Impa came into her room to see, headphones and CD's placed all around to the room.

Impa placed a letter in front of Zelda who sat on her laptop, at her desk. Zelda looked down and saw a letter assigned to her. Zelda quickly took off her headphones from her hazel brown hair and opened the letter as fast as she could.

She quickly read over the letter and started to shriek with cheer. Impa looked at her confused. "Impa! I got accepted!" Zelda was screaming and her chair was spinning around like crazy!

Zelda went straight into her closet and got her suitcase. Zelda packed rock and roll t-shirts, jean skirts, jean pants, make up, hair products, and plenty more! Zelda tried her hardest to shut the suitcase but, Impa came and helped.

Imap hugged Zelda and Zelda hugged back. Zelda went out the door. She had an Aerosmith T-shirt on with jean pants and brown flip-flops.

Zelda left in her dads Limo and went to her dads private jet. It took her 3 hours to get to Vegas Airport. She then took another Limo to the bar. She was going to get the surprise of her life when she arrives but lets not tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: Welcome To Vegas Bar's

Zelda got out of the limo and was in front of an old run down factory. She walked into the front doors to see her so called boss, in front of her.

He wore a purple and black suit and wore a purple and black top hat., his shoes were also black. She looked up and kept the same plane face.

She then noticed a young man, about her age, wiping down tables. He wore a black tank top with a white cross hanging down his neck. He wore black and white shoes and his hair was a mess. His pants were black jeans.

Zelda then looked back at the building.

It was run down and was dead. The stage was right in front of the doors. The stage of course was huge! Lights dance floor, 4 bars, and backstage doors at the end of the room.

"Zelda? Is it?" Her boss spoke in a very low voice, his arms crossed. "Yes sir?" Zelda said as she put her arms to her side. "I need you to change! I can't have this type of outfit in my bar! Go to the back! I have cloths for you back there!" Zelda boss then walked off and Zelda walked to the back.

She went to the so-called back and found the cloths and went to the women restroom.

She put on the outfit and her normal self was now rock and rolled up! She had her hair down with a black strip. She wore a white tank with a black shirt with a skull over it and short black jeans. Her feet were covered in black cowboy boats. She had dark black eyeliner covering her eyes. She left the bathroom and into the front room.

She walked up and near the stage. She then felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. She turned to see the same guy she saw wiping tables.

"Hi," the man said shyly. "Hi! Names Zelda! Yours?" Zelda said turning around. "Link. Um.. your new right?" Link said crossing his arms. "Yeah? Why?" "I don't believe you know the stage then," Link said jumping onto the stage.

"No," Zelda said looking up at Link. "Well then, you're going to get a backstage pass of me singing," Link said giving a wink to Zelda. Zelda blushed and Link got up to the mic.

The rest of the guitar and drum players came out and started to jamming out music. (If you would like to listen to the song while I'm doing this, the song is Skillet, Monster)

The music started playing and Zelda stood there day dreaming. _"The secret side of me. I never let you see."_ Link sang he sounded amazing, at least that's what Zelda thought. When the course came Zelda saw crowds of girls charge the stage. Link continued singing. Zelda got of the crowd and she went to bar to do her job, serve drinks.

Yes she was at age. She was 22.

As she served she saw men and women jumping up and down with the hands shaped into the rock symbol. Zelda was gazing at Link as he sang.

He then finished his song and he looked at Zelda and smiled. Zelda continued serving whoever she was serving and Link then jumped off stage. He made his way to Zelda and dragged her on stage.

She and Link made their way through the crowd.

Zelda brought her onto the stage.

Zelda stood there and was frozen still.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter #3: Singing Live_

Zelda took a deep breath. She looked at the band behind her and winked at them.

They knew what song she wanted.

(Look up Nightcore She Wolf(falling to pieces)

Zelda started to sing.

**Link's Point Of View**

"WOW! She can sing!" Link said as the crowd started to scream with joy.

Link shouted her name making her blush. Zelda started dancing to the music.

Link laughed. She was just so fun to watch. She had a beautiful voice and she was a nice girl. Link had met many girl around here but, never one like Zelda.

Zelda motioned Link on stage. Everyone turned around and looked at Link.

Link ran up there and they both bowed.

…...

Everyone in the crowd was screaming their heads off. The boss was happy knowing that the crowd was bring in TONS of money!

Link and Zelda both knew the crowd wanted more. They both got a mic. And started to sing

(Song is Nightcore starstruck)

Link started singing crazy fast. Zelda then kept her normal pase. The crowd was going nuts!

Zelda and Link were just running around the stage. Link was whistling, singing! Zelda was having a blast.

She never knew Vegas could be this much fun! They clashed hands and Link started twirling her. She then escaped his grasp and started singing solo.

They then got close again and they were back to back. They were having tons of fun.

They turned and they were face to face and sweeting like crazy. Link pulled back and they both bowed.

They got off stage and the crowd left. Their boss came up and hugged them.

"You guys! Keep it up!" Their boss said flipping threw money and walked away.

Zelda and Link hugged and then Link kissed her. Zelda was wide eyed. Zelda stayed and Link let her go.

He was pale and left the room.

"Link! Wait!" Zelda said as she said as she ran after him.

…...

Zelda got near Link. They were both now outside the bar and in an alley way. Link turned around and he pushed her against an alley wall. She was wide eyed. Link did what he never thought he would ever do in his life.

A/N: Talk about crazy Vegas. Sorry for miss spells here and there. My fault all the way. Anyways Review and Like! :)


End file.
